Fearing Simple
by J-mie
Summary: Three years ago the Dark Lord started regaining power. A war started when he kidnapped Harry Potter. Now three years later, Ron Weasley is coping with life without his best friend. What happens when Harry shows up on his doorstep? RWHG, implied HPDM CO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Any characters found in J.K Rowling's Harry Potter series belong to her.  The plot and any characters other than the aforementioned characters belong to me (unless otherwise stated).  I am not making any profit off this work. 

**Author's Note:** Hello to anyone who has come to read my story.  I already love you.  This is my second story; it centers around two completely different characters.  This is a Ron story.  He is involved with Hermione but that is not the focus of the story, there is also implied Harry/Draco.  I actually don't think that you have to worry about love scenes being graphic.  If I have them at all in this story, they won't be adult only content.  The rating is mainly for abuse and cursing.  I hope you enjoy the story and are interested enough to read the next chapter.  I hope to hear from you.  Flames are not cool, constructive criticism is always welcome, I try my best to take these things into account but I won't always.  Enjoy the chapter.

**Fearing Simple Chapter 1**

Ron Weasley fell into his favorite chair after checking the protective wards around the house.  Sighing he gazed into the magical flames in the hearth before him; flickering softly, deceptively real.  Ron knew that they were not, despite the soft orange glow and the comforting heat.  He had not lit a real fire in his hearth for three years, lest someone unwanted arrive via the Floo network.

The Floo network had been the first attack signaling the return of Lord Voldemort, three years ago.  The Death Eaters had invaded the Ministry and taken control of the one thing that connected every wizard together.  It was a strategic move on their part Ron had to admit grudgingly – it prevented instantaneous communication.  However, that had only cause a small response in the Wizarding community; they had all defiantly extinguished the flames in their fireplaces and warded their homes against invasion.  Voldemort did not get the war he wanted with that first blow to the security of the Wizard World.  He got his war when he kidnapped Harry Potter; 2 years, ten months and eleven days ago.

Ron could still remember, with crystal clarity, everything that happened to him the night Harry disappeared…

******************************************

_Ron was jolted from his sleep by a frantic banging on the front door of his house.  Beside him, Hermione stirred and finally sat up.  "Ron what's going on?"_

_"I don't know 'Mione, wait here."  Ron let his hand trail down her spine as he grabbed his wand and left the room._

_Ron paused in the entrance hall and peered out the window.  The night was calm and dark, the moon was hidden by a wisp of cloud, barely a breeze rustled through the leaves.  The only sound was the banging on his door, slicing through the silence.  Readying his wand he removed the wards and threw open the door._

_Instead of the Death Eater Ron was expecting, Draco Malfoy was on his front step; his hair was mess, his eyes red and swollen.  Ron was shocked at the state of the man before him; during the two years since graduation, Ron and Draco had formed a truce, for Harry's sake, Ron had never see him look so harried.  Ron had seen Draco that morning and he had been fine – something must be horribly wrong.  Draco moved past Ron and into the house without waiting for an invitation; he lit a magical fire and watched the flames methodically for a few moments before breaking into sobs._

_Hermione appeared in the hall as Ron closed and spelled the door.  "Who was it?"_

_"Draco, I don't know what's wrong with him.  He looked frantic and now he's sobbing."  Ron's voice was dull and confused as he tried to recover from the shock of seeing Draco so vulnerable._

_Hermione gasped, getting an odd look from Ron; the looked quickly changed to concern as Hermione threw her hands up to her mouth.  Hermione looked at him with watery eyes, "Harry!" She whispered.  Ron's eyes grew wide with disbelief as the two sprinted into the sitting room.  Hermione immediately went to Draco's side and enveloped him in her arms.  Ron settled stiffly on the edge of his chair._

_"What happened tonight Dray?  Where's Harry?"  Hermione asked gently but urgently._

_Draco__ hiccupped and choked on the words as he tried to speak.  "Harry, he… I was…"_

_"Shh," Hermione soothed, "Calm down and try again.  Slowly and calmly Draco, we need to know."_

_Ron tensed on the edge of the cushion as Draco took three deep calming breaths.  "Harry got a letter from Colin Creevey this morning, saying that Dean Thomas had received new information on Voldemort.  He said that Dumbledore wanted Harry to collect the information and specified a meeting place.  Harry cast a spell that verified that Colin was the true author of the note convinced me I didn't need to come and took off.  When he hadn't returned by dinner, I owled Dean to ask if he had sent Harry home; Dean replied that he hadn't seen Harry and that he had just discovered that Colin Creevey was spying for Voldemort!"  Draco drew in a shuddery breath, "We had no idea that Colin was a spy!  We thought he was an ally and Harry unknowingly walked into a trap.  Voldemort has him!"  Draco broke down into tears again._

_Ron gasped lurching forward, causing a china plate on the coffee table to crash to the wooden floor as Ron's leg jarred it.  Hermione buried her face into Draco's robes and sobbed, while Draco hugged her tighter.  Ron broke the long stretch of tense silence, "We have to contact Dumbledore."_

_Hermione nodded stiffly and rose to retrieve a stack of parchment, a quill and an inkwell; placing the items on the table in front of Ron, she once again left the room in search of Pig.  The once small owl had grown quite large and had calmed with age, Pig was settled regally on Hermione's shoulder when she returned and sat next to Draco.  She tightly folded her hands in her lap to prevent the two men around her from seeing the nervous shaking in them.  _

*******************************************************

That night Dumbledore had gathered the Order of the Phoenix and word of Harry Potter's disappearance circulated quickly through the wizard community.  By morning, the news of the Golden Boy's abduction had reached the ears of every witch and wizard on the continent.  The witches and wizards on the side of light had raised together and declared war on Voldemort; three years later, they were still struggling to beat back the darkness that crept over their lives.

Ron sighed loudly, the sound echoed through the empty house.  Ron hated being alone, it always forced him to think about the dark moments in his life – Harry missing, the war, and Percy's death in battle last year… Ron wished that he hadn't been forced by Commander Wood to take his mandatory two week leave; Hermione was on duty, working as a medi-witch, healing casualties who had been hit with complex curses.  Draco was at Hogwarts, recruiting and training sixth and seventh year students so that they could join the fight against Voldemort.  The rest of the Weasleys were still actively involved in the war; leaving Ron alone without the company of anyone he trusted.

  Ron was worried about Draco, the blonde Slytherin had been slowly slipping away from reality since Harry had disappeared.  It hadn't been as bad the first six months, when they held on to the hope that Harry might still be alive.  Now, almost three years later, even Ron could not delude himself into believing that the Dark Lord had kept Harry alive all this time and Draco was becoming more withdrawn.  Ron knew the only reason that Draco fought on now was to get revenge on the Death Eater and Tom Riddle for ripping away his soul.  Ron had been truly frightened of his blonde friend the day they had found Colin Creevey.  It was two years ago, almost a year after Harry had been taken; Ron had never seen rage like Draco's as he had killed the once loyal fan of Harry's turned traitor.  Ron couldn't fault Draco for his reasons though; they were similar to his own.  Ron fought to get vengeance for Harry's life, and to keep Hermione safe; he didn't think he could handle losing her too.   Lost in his thoughts Ron watched the shadows dance on the wall.

**_Ron couldn't see in the darkness around him.  It was hot and oppressively damp.  The stench of fear and death assaulted his senses, triggering his gag reflex.  Ron stopped walking as the sound of talking filtered through the blackness in front of him.  The voice was low and rasping, edged with a sort of malicious delight.  When Ron had satisfied himself with the knowledge that the voice was a ways in the distance, he began to inch forward, trying to hear what the man was saying; he stopped again briefly at the sound of shifting chains.  Another voice joined the conversation, softer, pain filled yet defiant; Ron knew this voice, it was familiar – Harry!  Ron's eyes adjusted to the low light and he could see a bend in the corridor ahead of him.  Beyond the bend was a flickering light and the voices grew louder.  Ron carefully picked his way through the masses of bones he could now see littering the dirty stone floor, coming to a silent halt in the shadows just beside the entrance to the lighted room._**

**_Peering into the room, Ron flinched and forced himself to remain hidden.  Harry was chained to the wall, his feet dangling barely an inch above the ground beneath him – preventing him from alleviating the tension placed on his shoulders.  Blood oozed sluggishly from beneath the manacles that bound his wrists above his head, dripping over dried blood and dirt as it trailed down his muddy arms.  Harry's shoulders were broken, the bones twisted and deformed as they supported Harry's slight weight.  Looking at his best friend's face, Ron almost cried out.  Harry's left eye was seared shut; now forever useless.  The mass of yellow and black bruises made Harry look like a corpse; they circled his eyes and cheekbones, giving Harry's sallow face an unnatural, grotesque puffiness.  His jaw had been broken at one point, and had healed improperly; Ron knew from looking at it, that speaking would be excruciatingly painful. _**

**_Ron turned his eyes from Harry's horribly broken body, fighting down a wave of nausea that threatened to overtake him; his eyes scanned the rest of the room, taking in the pile of rotting corpses strewn against the far wall, and the small cell in the Northeastern corner that contained a small badly beaten little blonde girl.  The girl couldn't have been more than five, and was watching the scene before her in muted terror; her eyes dull behind a wall of greasy, stringy blonde hair that was matted with dirt and her own blood.  Ron felt his hatred increase as he focused his attention on the creature in front of Harry.  Voldemort… _**

**_Voldemort_****_ was laughing; pointing his wand at Harry's scar, barely visible against the gruesome wounds, he started speaking.  "You're a pathetic creature boy.  Although I must say, you are a Gryffindor through and through; so brave to take all the pain in silence, foolish boy! All you have to do is bow down to me, beg me for pity and I will end this three years of agony.  Then you can join your pathetic friends, who were too weak to stand against me.  That Mudblood friend of yours begged for her life, she vowed to serve me if I would spare her."  Voldemort laughed sickly, "Of course, I killed her slowly.  But it was most delightful of all to take the life of the traitor Malfoy."_**

**_Voldemort's_****_ eyes lit up as Harry flinched away.  Grabbing Harry's chin, Voldemort forced Harry to face him.  "It took days for him to give in to death – he died screaming your name in agony as I peeled off his flesh.  Beg me for death boy, and I may be merciful!"_**

**_Harry raised his head slightly and glared disobediently at the disfigured man before him.  "You are a liar Voldemort!  My friends and family live, and you can't touch them.  I would rather live a lifetime in agony, then be released into death in your service.  I will never bow to someone beneath me!"  Harry spat inVoldemort's face._**

**_"So be it boy.  If it is pain you want – pain you shall receive!"  Voldemort swung his open hand at Harry's face.  The force snapped Harry's head to the right.  Ron heard a sickening crack as Harry's neck broke.  Harry's head lulled unnaturally and his blank eye stared unseeing into the corner where Ron hid.  Ron ran forward, his scream mingling with the terrified scream of the young girl in the cell…_**

****

"NO!"  Ron yelled, jolting awake.  Panting heavily, Ron's eyes wildly surveyed his surroundings; he was in his living room, in the chair he had sat down in the night before after securing the wards.  "It was only a dream," Ron muttered as he tried to slow his heart rate, "Only a dream."

Ron could still feel the damp, hot air clinging to his clothes; he could still smell the fear, the blood and the death.  He could still hear the sharp crack of bone as Harry's neck broke.  Closing his eyes, Ron tried to block out the memories of the dream, but the scene replayed across his closed eyelids, more vivid than before. _ 'Beg me for death…'_ Voldemort's voice hissed through his ears.  Ron whimpered as a knock on the door cut through the silence of the house.  Ron stumbled to the door and carelessly threw it open, fully expecting to see one of his brothers on the other side.  Ron blinked; there looking as though he had never disappeared, stood Harry Potter.

TBC  What did you think? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All characters seen in J.K Rowling's Harry Potter series belong to her.  All other characters and the plot belong to my twisted mind

**Author's note**:  **R.K** – you are my favorite person in the world, honestly!  Your praise is awesome and I'm so glad that you read my stories, I hope you continue to like fearing simple.  "**Not Tellin" even if you didn't leave your name or anything, I just want you to know that I'm very glad that you've given my story a chance and I can't tell you how much it means to me to know that you like it.  I hope you continue to read it.**

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've just started a new job. I work at a golf course, I'm there from 6:30 am to 4:00 pm, and it's about a 30-minute drive to get there and back.  So I'm up early and I just don't have energy to do anything but sleep after work (I'm doing manual labor – I'm just a wee little girl!) but I have been trying to get the chapter done, and I've fallen asleep many a day with the pen in my hand and an unfinished sentence on the page.  Regardless, I've finished the chapter and I'm spending my day typing it up and hopefully getting a good start on the next chapter, so I'll try and be quicker next time.  I hope you like the chapter.  

**Fearing Simple chapter 2**

Ron rubbed his eyes in shock and took another look at his visitor, blinking to clear his vision.  Harry Potter stood in front of him; wearing black trousers, a button up shirt, trademark messy hair and a silly grin.  Ron flung himself at his best friend with tears in his eyes, catching Harry around the neck and dragging him across the gap between them.  Harry wrapped his arms around Ron in return without any hesitation, tears welling up in his own eyes.  The fierce hug lasted a long moment before Ron pulled back and dragged Harry into the house.  

Harry's eyes surveyed the entrance and surrounding rooms, the he whistled lowly, "Wow Ron, you've really turned this place into a home."

A brief shadow past across Ron's face.  The last time he had seen Harry, Hermione and him had only just moved in, and there had been boxes everywhere.  _"I can't wait to see this place when you're settled in.  With Hermione's tastes, this place is going to be fabulous!"  Harry breathed, spinning in circles._

_"Yeah Hermione's really excited to start decorating," Ron smiled changing his voice to mimic his girlfriend's, "'I've done loads of research, and I've finally fount the perfect color scheme.'"_

_"I heard that Ronald Weasley!"  Hermione called in a playfully angry tone from within the house.  "Don't make me replace you with Draco."_

_"I can love her better, Weasley."  Draco's amused voice floated from the direction of Hermione's voice.  _

_"Now Hermione, don't be hasty!  You wouldn't want Draco – he's a slob and very opinionated; totally not your type."  Harry called in a falsely panicked voice; tossing Ron a laughing look, he raced off to save his boyfriend from his best friend.  Ron sighed and closed the door with a smirk._

Ron shook his head, pressing back the memories of the emotional time following his present thoughts.  Harry had never gotten to see the finished product; he had been taken one week later.  '_Never got to see it until now,' a voice in the back of Ron's head whispered excitedly.  Ron's head snapped up, remembering that it was Harry himself who had triggered that memory; Harry, who was now giving him an odd look. _

"Sorry, lost myself in the memory of the day Herm and I moved in."  Ron blushed, wondering why he felt nervous in Harry's presence.

A ghost of a smile flittered across Harry's face as he too seemed to go back in time.  As quickly as it had appeared, the faraway look left his eyes and his voice was cautious as he spoke.  "Is Hermione here Ron?"

"No, Hermione's in the field she's…" Ron trailed off suddenly, his eyes growing wide.  "Hermione!  I've got to owl her, and Draco!  They're not going to believe me – Harry's come back to us!"  

"No!"  Harry shouted abruptly.  Ron leveled him with a stare of disbelief and suspicion.  "It's just… I'm not ready to be smothered, it's too soon – I can't deal with that sort of emotion yet.  God knows how much I love Draco and Hermione, but you know how they'll get."  Harry continued quickly, fidgeting nervously.

Ron was still skeptical and his training began to penetrate the euphoria that had clouded his brain upon seeing Harry on his porch.  He eyed Harry critically, taking in his unmarred skin and rigid posture; Ron had to be careful, Harry could be working for Voldemort now.  One-half of his brain screamed at him how illogical that idea sounded.  '_Harry would never join Voldemort!'_  The other half of his brain stood firm, taught by years of training to know that anything was possible.  '_Torture changes a person, or it could be a polyjuice potion.'  "What happened to you Harry?"  Ron finally asked, forcing his voice to sound casual._

Harry's face darkened and his eyes hardened as he glared at something on the wall that Ron couldn't see.  "Creevey set me up.  That bastard – he was working for Voldemort.  I went to the meeting place, to talk with Dean; Creevey asked to see my wand.  He took it from me and I was attacked by a group of Death Eaters; they knocked me unconscious.  When I woke up, I was chained in a dark room in Voldemort's stronghold.  It took me two years and four months to find an opportunity to escape the torture."  Harry recounted with a bitter edge in his voice.

"You don't look injured."  Ron said shortly, internally wincing at how accusing his voice had sounded.

"I've healed," Harry replied, a hurt look creeping onto his features, "I've been in hiding for six months or so; laying low to keep Voldemort from finding me.  I'm not a spy Ron, you can trust me."

"I can't trust anyone but Herm and Draco these days, and that's just what a spy would say," Ron countered Harry's protest.

"I'm not lying to you Ron."  Harry whispered faintly.

"How can I believe you?  The Harry I knew would have contacted us; he wouldn't have let us continue to believe he was dead!  Don't you understand?  This is too good to be true – at the height of the war, the golden boy returns to us.  Would you believe it Harry?"  Ron was yelling now, pouring his hurt, his anger and his fear into the words.

"It was too risky Ron!  The first thing Voldemort would have done when he discovered I was missing would be to monitor you, Herm and Dray; to use you to find me and then kill you."

"How did you know he wouldn't just kill us to get you out of hiding?  Why is it safe now?  Voldemort is gaining more strength now than ever before."  Ron searched Harry's face intently for a clue about his honesty. 

"That's exactly why I had to come now!  It was risky but I had to get information to you.  Ron there is little time, Voldemort must be destroyed."  Harry's voice became rushed.

"I want to believe you Harry, but it's been three years; we've thought you were dead.  We buried you!  There is no logical basis for Voldemort keeping you alive for three years Harry!  How can I believe you?  You could have been turned into a spy; you could be a spy in disguise pretending to be Harry.  I need proof, something only Harry could possibly know."  Ron's voice had become desperate, pleading for something that could give him reassurance.

"He's a sick man, Ron; he would have kept me alive longer than these last three years if he hadn't slipped up and made a mistake."  Harry stated, looking into Ron's pleading eyes.  Harry took a deep breath, "Do you remember the late night picnic of our seventh year…"

*****************************************

_"Ron, Ron wake up!"  Harry hissed, roughly shaking his friend from side to side.  "Ron, I'm serious, this was your idea – if you don't wake up, Hermione will kill us both."_

_"Wha – Harry?  What's going on?"  Ron asked, blinking sleepily._

_"What's going on?  Oh nothing much Ron, except that you're sleeping through the __midnight__ picnic that YOU planned.  That's all really," Harry whispered sarcastically, glaring pointedly at Ron._

_"Oh no!"__  Ron gasped.  His eyes widened comically as he sprung from his bed and scrambled to collect his clothes.  "Why did you let me fall asleep?"_

_"Let you fall asleep?  As if I could stop you, you fell asleep before I had even said goodnight to Seamus.  So, I decided to let you sleep until we had to leave – but you wouldn't wake up!"  Harry turned from Ron's bed and listened in the darkness.  "I think everyone's asleep, let's go."_

_Ron and Harry tiptoed down to the common room where a very annoyed Hermione and a very annoyed Draco were waiting for them.  Draco was sitting in a chair, staring moodily into the fire's flames; Hermione was pacing back and forth muttering angrily under her breath._

_"Ronald Weasley, you're late!"  Hermione hissed when she noticed the two new occupants in the room._

_"Uh, right, sorry 'Mione – Harry was looking for something and I didn't want to leave him to be late alone."  Ron smiled innocently at Harry, who couldn't do anything more than gape at him._

_"We'd better hurry up if we want to make it in time to avoid Filch's rounds," Draco interrupted smoothly, rising from his chair.  He sidled up to Harry's side; lowering his voice, he leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear.  "Next time, dump a cup of water on his head, that'll get the Weasel up in no time."  Clearing his throat he raised his voice slightly to include the other members of the entourage, "You Gryffindors really should think of redecorating your common room; it is positively tacky."_

_"Really?"__  Ron asked surprised, "Your mother was our interior decorator."_

_Draco cast Ron a cold glare, which Ron readily returned.  Harry and Hermione shared a glance before rolling their eyes and dragging their respective loved ones from the common room.  The Fat Lady was snoring loudly as the group slipped through the portrait hole; she didn't rouse herself when Ron accidentally slammed her frame against the stone, so the group continued unhindered.  Once in the hall, they all huddled under Harry's invisibility cloak; Hermione and Harry in the middle to separate Draco and Ron.  Quite cramped, they waddled awkwardly through the halls until they reached a gargoyle statue, in a hallway just off the entranceway._

_Harry reached out and tapped the statue's right wing with his wand.  The gargoyle's mouth twisted into a fierce grin and it swung forward silently, revealing a passage.  Starting forward, Harry let the invisibility cloak drop; when Ron walked through last, the statue swung closed behind them.  Harry let out a sigh of relief, "Man it was hot under there!"_

_"Yes well, I can't help that people's temperatures rise by being in close proximity to me," Draco chuckled to himself, lighting his wand._

_"At least you can amuse yourself with those comments."  Harry said casting a dry look at his boyfriend._

_Draco just continued chuckling and started down the tunnel; Harry shook his head and followed.  Ron huffed and Hermione looked over at him cocking her eyebrow in an unspoken question._

_"Why did he have to come?"  Ron asked grumpily refusing to say Draco's name._

_"Because you wanted Harry to come," Hermione said shortly._

_"So?"  Ron asked screwing his face up in confusion._

_Hermione threw her hands into the air, sighing in exasperation, "Honestly Ron – is Harry supposed to come to a **romantic** __midnight__ picnic with just you and I?"_

_"The three of us do things together all the time!"  Ron argued clueless._

_Hermione rolled her eyes and stomped off; she smacked into a sheepish Harry.  "Have you been there the whole time?"  Hermione asked, rubbing her forehead where it had collided with Harry's shoulder._

_"Yeah, sorry but I didn't want the group to get separated; don't want to waste valuable picnic time."  Harry said in a falsely cheerful voice._

_"He'll come around eventually Harry," Hermione reassured him, casting a cold glare at her boyfriend._

_"I'm standing right here 'Mione!"  Ron pouted, "Besides, I didn't do anything, he started it."_

_"Ron, He was only joking!"  Hermione admonished, "Honestly, if I didn't love you so…"_

_"Wasting valuable picnic time," Harry broke in, interrupting Hermione's rant, "It's not going to stay __midnight__ forever."_

_Hermione and Ron stopped their bickering and the group finally exited the passage right next to the forbidden forest.  Hermione glanced at the trees in delight.  "Look at how the dew shimmers in the low lights!  It is like crystal.  Oh, and look at how black the leaves look against the moon.  This is so beautiful – the perfect romantic setting."_

_"Yeah, until one of the creatures comes and chews our arms off," Ron snorted._

_"This was your idea!  Stop being pessimistic Ron, or I'll take my next romantic picnic with Dean."  Hermione growled in a clipped tone._

_Harry hid a smile behind his hand as Ron's face immediately twisted into a scowl.  Dean had been showing a lot of interest in Herm lately, even though everyone knew she was with Ron.  The attention had become Hermione's bargaining tool and Ron always fell for it; Ron was terrified of losing Hermione – he had told Harry as such the other day.  Ron grumbled under his breath, but quickly straightened his back, squared his shoulder, and slapped on a pleasant smile.  His smile faltered briefly when Draco snorted at him, but transformed into genuine delight when Harry elbowed Draco to silence him. _

_The trip into the forest continued without a hitch; soon the couples were happily sprawled across a thick blanket, surrounded by protective spells and wards.  "So we all leave with the limbs we came with," Hermione had said.  Hermione pulled the picnic basket out of her pocket and returned it to it's original size.  As they all pigged out on the delectable items made for them by the house elves, he conversation drifted to the future._

_"What are you going to do after this year Draco?"  Hermione asked between bites of trifle.  _

_"Something near Harry – maybe an auror," Draco responded after a moment of thoughtful silence.  "What about you?"_

_"Aw, that's so sweet!"  Hermione cooed, slapping her hand over Ron's mouth before he could say anything nasty.  "Well, I know Harry and Ron will end up either as Aurors or Hit-Wizards; or maybe they'll join the Order and fight with Dumbledore.  However, I think I'd like to pursue magical medicine and curse treatment; there would be loads of interesting situations in that field!"_

_"Enough serious talk," Harry stated, "We're not in the real world yet!"  With that, he threw a bit of pumpkin pastry at Hermione, starting an all out food fight…_

**************************************************

Ron was silent for a moment, soaking in the memory that only the four who had been there could know about.  They had later placed a charm on that particular memory so that only the true person could speak it aloud; preventing impersonators from trying to fool the other three.  When Ron finally spoke, it shattered the tense silence, "Well Hermione was bang on with her estimation of our future careers eh?  All four of us became members of the order, three warriors and one medi-witch – not a bad turnout."

Harry smiled sadly back at Ron, "How are they?"

"Draco and Hermione?"  Ron asked, Harry nodded, "Well you could find out for yourself if you'd let me owl them!"

"Ron, I can't – I would love to but, I just can't."  Harry's eyes begged for understanding.

"Fine," Ron relented, "For now – but when we defeat Voldemort, I'm telling them.  No arguments either!"  Ron disappeared from the room before Harry could respond.  The slamming of a door down the hall told Harry that Ron was in the basement.  Harry rose to help him carry whatever he had gone to retrieve and opened the basement door.

"Ron, I really need to discuss the plan with you.  There isn't much time!"  Harry called down into the darkness anxiously.

"Alright mate, we'll talk over lunch; I'm starving."  Ron called from the bottom of the steps, grunting as he tripped over the last stair in the low light.

"Ron…"

"Harry, just go into the dining room; I'll make a quick lunch and then we'll talk bloodshed," Ron assured him amiably, then his voice lowered a few octaves, "Give me a chance to be happy that you're back before I have to remember the bad."

Harry sighed but gave no reply and slowly shuffled into the dining area.  Ron threw a sack of potatoes over his shoulder and ascended the stairs, gliding into the kitchen.  After clanging together countless pots and pans Ron's concoction was cooking away happily in the oven.  Raising his voice over the sounds of the running water, Ron called out to Harry, "I'm making Shepard's Pie, I hope that's alright – I know you used to like it."  Harry was silent; Ron's brow furrowed.  Ron heard a door creak open and then click shut; he grabbed for his wand.  "Harry?  What are you doing?"  Ron called loudly.

"Who are you talking to Ron?"

Ron whirled around, wand at ready, to see Hermione looking at him strangely.  "'Mione?"

"Are you alright Ron, have you been feeling ill?"  Hermione asked concerned, raising her hand to his forehead as she stepped closer to him.  "Is that Shepard's Pie?"

"I'm fine, you startled me is all," Ron chuckled nervously.

Hermione frowned but relented, "Alright, but you never answered me, who were you talking to?"  Hermione threw her cloak on the counter and moved towards the dining room.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Any characters found in J.K Rowling's Harry Potter series belong to her.  The plot and any characters other than the aforementioned characters belong to me (unless otherwise stated).  I am not making any profit off this work. 

**Author's Note:** Wow sorry it has been so long since I updated but life has just been brutal.  I'm on break right now so I should be able to finish up this story right away quick.  I don't think that it will be much more than one more chapter.  MAYBE two but its already longer than I thought it was going to be and I can see the end in sight so probably one more chapter that should be up soon, if everything goes according to plan.  Although I have been inspired to come back to my creative roots after seeing the trailer a hundred times for the new movie and also because I got my David Bowie Reality tour tickets.  Not that anybody cares about David Bowie.  But I do, Yea David Bowie! On to the chapter.

**Fearing Simple Chapter 3**

"Hermione, wait!"  Ron called, racing after her into the dining room.  "I'm so sorry; I couldn't stop her Har…"

"Ron, who are you talking to?"  Hermione asked confusion in her voice.

"Um, no one, sorry," Ron mumbled, quickly scanning the empty room with anxious eyes.  He relaxed when he saw no trace of Harry.

"Ron, you're acting very strangely.  I'm worried about you, maybe you should come back to the hospital with me – I don't like the thought of leaving you alone when you're like this."  Hermione moved to sit at the table.

"I'm fine Hermione, I just need to get a goodnight sleep and maybe fix up the house to keep busy for the rest of the week."  Ron gave her to most sincere smile he could muster, making sure to add in his innocent gaze for extra effectiveness.

"Well, I suppose…"  Hermione trailed off as a bracelet around her wrist began to glow and pulsate.  "Darn, I've got to run Ron.  I really just popped in to say I missed you and remind you that Draco is going to come by either today or tomorrow to update you on our current situation regarding Hogwarts' recruits."  Hermione continued hurriedly, rising from her chair to collect her cloak from the kitchen.  Seconds later, she was back in the dining room standing directly in front of Ron.  Hermione leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Ron's mouth, "I love you, and be safe; if you change your mind come to the hospital."

"I love you too 'Mione, don't worry about me.  You'd better get going."  Ron leaned in for a last kiss.  Hermione smiled softly at him and then slipped out the front door, past the wards so that she could apparate.

Ron leaned against the front door and let out a large sigh.  His eyes moved to the stairs, where Harry sat in the shadows.  "Well Harry, that was close!  Although I don't understand why you couldn't just let her know you're here."  Ron said stubbornly.

Harry shook his head slightly, "I think lunch is ready."

Ron shot Harry a glare and hurried into the kitchen to rescue his creation.  Harry glanced back at the front door, which stood firmly shut, and ran the back of his hand across his face to catch the falling tears.  Once he had regained control of his emotions, Harry straightened up his clothing, cleared his throat and descended the stairs.  Pausing at the threshold to the kitchen Harry glanced back at the front door for a final moment.  "I'm sorry Hermione, I wish things could be different," Harry whispered reaching out a hand towards the spot Hermione had stood moments before.  Harry snapped himself out of his stupor and snatched his hand back.  Shaking his head, Harry turned and disappeared into the kitchen.

******************************

Ron took his time setting out the lunch dishes, desperately truing to delay the inevitable conversation that was going to take place.  A glance at Harry's face told Ron the other boy was getting highly irritated; but Ron wanted more time to pretend everything was normal again in his world.  Before being thrown back into reality and war.

"Ron, we really don't have that much time!  You have to act within the week, any later than that and Voldemort will be ready!"  Harry urged, giving Ron a pointed look.

"Right, okay," Ron conceded, placing the remainder of the dishes on the table and dinking down into a chair.  "I'm ready; tell me the brilliant plan that will finally save us all."

"Ron, this isn't funny, I'm trying to save lives here.  I need you to do this; you're the only one who can."  Harry snapped emotionally, his eyes shining with tears.

"Why Harry?  Why am I the only one?  You're here!  You could do it if it truly mattered enough.  What are you afraid of?"  Ron bellowed, slamming his fist down on the table.  "Why are you continuing to hurt everyone this way?  It's not fair Harry, it's not fair!  They need you, 'Mione needs you, Drake needs you, and I need you.  You're being so selfish.  I want to help you, god I do; and I will, you're my best friend, but I can't let you hurt the other people that mean something to you!"  Ron raged, pacing back and forth across the floor.

"Ronald Weasley calm down!"  Harry sighed wearily, "there is no time, and we must act now.  Ron can't you see it better if only you know that I'm here.  It saves us precious time – and we have so little time left.  I need your forces determined, focused and one hundred percent aimed at the task.  Most of the troops aren't fighting because they're courageous Ron, they're fighting for revenge; to pay Voldemort back for the wrongs he committed against them.  Anger and sadness fuel their spirits – and as much as I hate to admit it, my capture fanned those flames.  That will be Voldemort's downfall!  Don't you see, he's unknowingly given us the greatest weapon.  With my information on his plans and weaknesses, we'll finish him off for good.  But I can't do this Ron; it has to be you, and I know you'll save them all, even if there are those who can no longer be saved."  Harry finished his speech with a soft voice and turned his eyes to stare at the floor beneath the table.

"Yeah, there's no hope for all those slimy wizards who ran back to Voldemort when you disappeared."  Ron fumed to himself.

"And the dead…" Harry whispered.

"What was that Harry?"  Ron asked, breaking out of the trance he had been in.

"Nothing, nothing at all, so you'll help me Ron?"

"You don't even have to ask Potter."  Ron ghosted a smile.

"Right," Harry pulled a map laid out on the table towards him.  "This is where Voldemort has been keeping prisoners; only the highly valuable have been kept alive – he slaughtered the rest…"  Harry paused, tears filling his eyes at the memories.  "Sorry, so where was I?  Ah – he's operating his chain of command from Malfoy Mansion, but he murdered Lucius about two years ago.  He's got sentries posted at the corners of the roof facing each direction, but they've got heavy magic concealing them – you can't even tell from the outside that Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy don't live there anymore.  If you take out those 14 wizards, you cut off his eyes and ears to the outside.  Then he'll rally the main guard to cover all the exits.  There are about two hundred of them, but they are not highly trained and they are clumsy with their curses.  They should be no problem for even your school age recruits, as long as they've had some sort of training…"

"Draco trains them," Ron broke in suddenly, "ever since… it keeps him sane."

Harry's mind traveled to his blonde lover, and a sad smile crossed his face.  "Then I'm sure they'll have no problems.  So all you have to worry about after that is the elite guard and the nobles.  If you can get through those witches and wizards, Voldemort will fall."  Harry pulled out a piece of paper and a quill and handed them to Ron; telling him to jot down key points about each member of the guard and nobles.

"Why don't you just write this?"  Ron asked rubbing his sore hand two hours later.

"Because Ron, everyone who matters will know that's not your handwriting – but they'll know exactly whose it is!"  Harry replied hastily.

"Fine" Ron grumped.

When Harry had finished unfurling his plan, Ron looked up at him with serious eyes, "Do you really think this will work?"

"It has to Ronald, it has to," Harry replied.  Harry heaved a huge sigh and sunk backwards into his chair.  "This is one of the things I'll miss the most!"  Harry mumbled reveling in the comfort surrounding him.  "I mean, _missed_ the most!"  Harry rushed to correct himself at Ron's raised eyebrow.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the sound of the front door slamming inwards.  Ron's eyes snapped to Harry's and the two boys shared a panicked look.

"Ron, where the hell are you hiding?"  Draco's voiced floated down the hall. 

Ron's expression relaxed and he turned to see Harry's reaction.  Harry's eyes had fill with tears and his head was turned expectantly towards the dining room door.  Moments later, the sound of footfalls snapped Harry from his stupor.  Rising, he pointed to the finalized plans and mouthed '_show him'_ before bolting through the veranda doors into the backyard.

"Oh here you are!  Why didn't you answer when I called?"  Draco asked petulantly 

"Hmm sorry, I was really absorbed in these plans w – I've been working on."  Ron gestured for Draco to seat himself across from him.

"Well, what have we got here?"  Draco perked up at the mention of plans.

"The end of the war Dray, it's the end of the war; courtesy of Harry."  Ron smiled.

"Yeah, for Harry!"  Draco whispered emphatically.  "We'll get them for you baby – I'll make him pay."  Draco vowed to the air.

Ron faltered at the pain lacing Draco's words.  How could he keep Harry a secret?  It wasn't right.  "Draco, Harry is alive, I know it."

Draco's head snapped up, rage twisting across his features.  "Don't Ron!  Don't give me false hope.  I've been through losing him once and I won't survive losing him again, even if it's just the hope that he's alive.  The only reason I've made it this far is to see Voldemort pay.  If ruined my life Ron, so just don't, please."

"But…" Ron trailed off as Harry's words floated through his mind _'they aren't fighting because they're courageous Ron, they're fighting for revenge… he's unknowingly given us the greatest weapon.  "You're right, I'm sorry Draco."_

Draco's shoulders shook with sobs as he laid his head in his arms on the table.  His breathing was ragged as he struggled to pull air into his lungs around the violent hiccups.  "It's not fair Ron; I was happy; so happy.  It was so damned perfect, then he was gone, and now I'm empty.  It'll never stop hurting Ron, Voldemort has to pay, he can't get way with this.  Please Ron, please."

Ron couldn't stand the heartbreak in his friend's voice.  He rose and moved to place his arm around Draco.  "I promise you Dray; for Harry.  This is how we're going to do it…"  Ron pulled the piece of paper closer and began recounting Harry's plan.  It was dark before Ron had finished detailing the strategy.  When he was done, he turned to Draco for approval.

"Merlin Ron, this is it.  This is really it!  Where did you get all this information?"

"A reliable source," Ron replied shortly.  Draco raised his eyebrow but didn't push the subject.

"Now," Ron said loudly with a clap of his hands, "are you going to stay for dinner?"

Draco shook his head, "No, I have to take this to Dumbledore and brief the troops.  I want to get this mobilized within 48 hours."

Ron sighed, "Well, it's probably for the best.  No, it is for the best.  Fine, you run along ahead and I'll meet up with you at Hogwarts tomorrow evening."

"Ron… you're a genius, I just… god! I know Harry would be so grateful that you were the one that orchestrated the demise of Tom Riddle.  Also, it just means so much to me too.  Thank you."  Draco wiped the moisture from the corner of his eye and sniffled.  He gathered the role of parchment and the stack of weakness files.  With a last glance backward and a grateful smile, he disappeared through the door into the hall.  Moments later the front door gently clicked shut.

"You almost told him Ron," Harry's accusing voice came from the shadows behind him.

"He's in so much pain; it's so hard to keep it a secret from him."  Ron sighed.

"It's hard for me too Ron.  God, I love him with every molecule in my body and I can't even let him see me, I can't touch him.  I hurt too Ron!"  Harry's voice grew louder and began cracking.

"You're right, I'm sorry Harry.  Do you want dinner?" Harry shook his head no, "me neither, I think I'll head to bed.  I trust you remember where the guest room is?"

Harry nodded and Ron got out of his chair and padded out of the room.  Harry followed him with his eyes.  "I wish it didn't have to be this way…"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Ack I'm sooooo sorry but my life has just run away from me. Too much work not enough sleep and no time for anything. Sorry sorry sorry so here's the next chapter. There should only be one more chapter after this! Yay. Well enjoy the chapter

**Fearing Simple Chapter 4**

Morning came far too soon for Ron's liking and he groaned, pulling the pillow over his face; cursing himself for not shutting the drapes. Knowing what he was going to have to do today made Ron want to fall back asleep and never wake up. '_Today is the day I tell 300 young wizards and witches that they, along with 400 of their parents, aunts uncles and familiars are going off to fight a fight from which they may never return.' _Ron's eyes filled with tears and he turned to grab the picture from his nightstand. Harry, Draco, Hermione and himself grinned madly up at him from the frame; making funny faces and acting like fools.

_'Why can't life be simple again? Why does there have to be people like Voldemort?' _ Ron was startled from his thoughts by a loud crash and the sound of furious screeching.

Ron raced down the stairs into the living room. Harry stood in the middle of the room, eyes wide and arms outstretched. Pig was fluttering madly before him, wings beating furiously, screeching hysterically.

"Pig! Calm down, it's only Harry!" Ron yelled reaching for the frantic bird. "What's gotten into you?" Ron shook his head as he finally grabbed a hold of the owl and began stroking his head in a slow calming manner.

"'M sorry Ron… I must have startled him or something," Harry muttered, stepping back to maintain some distance between himself and the now calm animal.

"S'not your fault, everyone 'round here's been acting loony since the war started, it's finally gotten to the animals too." Ron sighed and wandered into the kitchen, taking the letter from Pig's ankle he flopped unhappily into a chair as he unrolled the parchment.

"I'll bet this is Draco, informing me that they've decided to act immediately, not even waiting until tomorrow and I have less than an hour to get ready," Ron's eyes scanned the page; he looked up with a resigned look on his face, "I hate always being right."

"You move today?" Harry looked up excitedly, "This is perfect, better than my plan. There is no way you can lose! Brilliant Ron!"

"Don't look at me; this is Draco's brain child. You two were made for each other. Once he had your basic plan nothing could stop him." Ron grumped good-naturedly.

"I'm sorry I won't be there to see it." Harry sighed, focusing his attentions on a crack in the table.

"At least you'll be here to celebrate with us after!" Ron piped up cheerfully. "That will make winning even better!"

Harry raised his eyebrow at Ron's choice of words. "Yeah, yeah Harry, even I can't believe I said that. So before I get anymore disgustingly emotional about this whole situation, I'm going to leave." Ron rose from his chair and grabbed his robe.

Harry moved to stand before him with tears in his eyes. "Protect them Ron. They need a leader and you and Draco are the best men for the job. But even Draco can't handle this the way you can Ron. Do me proud!" Harry pulled Ron into a tight hug, "I love you Weasley. You and Hermione, you're the best friends I could have asked for and I could never have achieved half the things I did without your support. Your support has always meant the world to me. After Draco, you were always number one in my heart."

The boys separated awkwardly, wiping their eyes. Ron sniffled and glanced at his feet; after a moment he broke out into a grin and lightly punched Harry in the arm. "You shouldn't say stuff like that! We're just going to feel uncomfortable about it later on!"

"Yeah, you're right Ron," Harry replied with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Well, I'm off to fight a war; you know how it is!" Ron said airily as he swept out door, waving behind him.

"There's the Ron I know, making jokes at inappropriate times," Harry teased

Ron scowled playfully before turning his back to Harry and marching down the walkway. Harry's eyes followed his progress and remained glued to the spot from which Ron had apparated. Moments passed before Harry broke his gaze and retreated into the house. Slamming the heavy oak door behind him, Harry fell to his hand and knees sobbing.

Hogwarts was buzzing with energy and tension. Ron felt the heavy burden of the war descend upon his shoulders as he appeared at the edge of the forbidden forest. Mentally steeling himself for the following hours, Ron began the trek to the front gate.

All around him was the nervous chatter of the young witches and wizards as they ran through their final lessons again. Ron watched as a young looking boy flipped a larger boy over his shoulder from behind. Draco has insisted on teaching the younger warriors the muggle mode of self-defense in addition to the hours and hours of magical training. Ron had protested at first, saying it was a waste of time and would make the kids less careful; but Draco had stood firm, and Ron had relented. _'Whatever will keep them alive,'_ Ron thought to himself. Ron passed through the gates without raising his head; his feet no longer needed guidance to walk the path he would no walk for a final time in war preparation. Ron knew this was it, the last hope for the light. Never again would he walk these halls to prepare for battle. If the won, Hogwarts would once again be a place of joy and learning, if they lost, none would remain to face Voldemort again.

"Two hours Neville, we leave in two hours, we need those salves ready! Hermione, how are the hospital preparations coming along?"

"We're finished Draco, everything is ready."

Ron paused outside of the room where Hermione, Draco and Neville were talking. _'This is real Ron, the moment of truth,'_ Ron squared his shoulders and took a deep breath, _'For Harry.' _

"What's happening?" Ron asked stepping across the threshold, drawing the attention in the room to him.

"Ron!" Draco jumped up and crossed the room. Swinging his arm around Ron's neck, Draco dragged him back towards the group. "We're almost ready! It's really happening Ronald, I still can't believe we're going to get that bastard! I wish Harry could have seen it." Draco's eyes began to water and he wiped his hand across his face.

"Have faith Draco, I really…" Draco silenced Ron with a sharp glare. "Don't Ron, we've discussed this!" Draco said in a clipped tone, he turned from Ron to face Neville, "Two hours, Neville, don't fail me." Draco turned and fled the room.

Neville gave Ron a small sympathetic smile and rushed out of the room to complete preparations in the potions lab. Hermione sighed, "Ron, I know you want to believe, and I know that hope is what keeps you going… but it's been three years. I think you need to understand that for most people, this war is about freedom and vengeance. They're fighting to avenge his death Ron, not to free him from his captivity."

"Hermione! How can you think like that? That he would just roll over and die?" Ron spat.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "I loved him Ron, like no one I've ever loved before, save you, but I hope when we enter that fortress we don't find Harry alive."

Ron gasped, recoiling from Hermione's grip. His hand reached up towards his mouth as he looked at Hermione with disgust and confusion. "How could yo…" Ron choked on the words.

Hermione extended a hand toward Ron, he scampered backward quickly, out of her reach. "Ron, I don't mean it like that! You know I don't want him dead, but… three years Ron! Three years of torture – I don't wish that on him. I hope he didn't hang on for as long as he could. I hope he experienced as little of Voldemort's sick, twisted cruelty as possible!" Hermione's voice had raised to a yell. "I love him too much to want him alive, he wouldn't be Harry anymore. I would never wish that on him just because I want him back!" Tears flowed down Hermione's face as she yelled and gestured madly in the air, trying to make Ron understand.

"But what if it didn't change him and he was still Harry?" Ron whispered

"It's not possible Ron. I love you, but you're thinking with your heart, not your head." Hermione wept, wrapping a hand around her throat.

"He's our Hero! The boy who lived; Hermione don't make a liar out of him. He is alive, I know it! Not like in my dream, not dead like in that dream. I'll prove it when this is finished." Ron cried. Shaking his head he left to calm himself before he had to face the troops.

Hermione looked after him with sad eyes. When his robes disappeared around the corner, Hermione fell to her knees, sobbing harder. _'Why? Why does this happen to us, whenever we're happy something destroys it.'_

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

Hermione's head snapped up and her eyes found Cho's concerned face. Hermione rose from the ground sniffling and drying her eyes. "I'm fine Cho, really. It's just all this war stuff getting to me. Its silly really, we're all terrified – no sense crying about it!" Hermione flashed Cho a false smile and moved to stand next to her. "Well, let's get the beds ready then yes?"

Cho nodded and laced her arm through Hermione's silently comforting her friend as they returned to their duties. Cho knew there was nothing left to do but wait for the injured, but she followed silently, deciding that Hermione needed to feel busy.

Ron was sitting in an alcove staring out the window when Draco found him. "What's on your mind Ron?" Draco asked peering out the window which over looked Hagrid's hut and the forbidden forest.

"I was just thinking that I wish Hagrid was here. I could really use his confidence right now." Ron sighed.

"There's a lot of people I wish were here. Their guidance is sorely missed." Draco agreed, his mind drifted to Severus.

"So, what did you need? Are we ready to go?" Ron asked, shaking himself out of his slump.

Draco nodded solemnly. Ron rose to stand next to him. The two men shared a resolute look as they made the trek to the great hall, when they entered they became wrapped up in the nervous excitement happening all around them. Within minutes, the young witches and wizards began noticing the two men's presence; they settled down to listen, staring intently at Draco.

When silence had fallen upon the Great Hall, Draco opened his mouth and began to speak. "Tonight, we will change history. We will avenge the deaths of those who were taken from us, we will prevent the deaths of those who we can save. Although individually we feel weak and every one of us is scared, together we can end this terror. Tonight Voldemort dies!" Draco raised his arm into the air; his wand, clenched in his fist reached towards the magical night sky of the Hall's roof.

Draco's movements stirred the crowd from their positions and many began cheering and shouting of their upcoming victory.

Ron's hand silenced them, "Let us remember those who have be lost and realize that in order to see that no more loved ones die we must be careful. Gather into your ranks and prepare to fly. Your commander's word is law. Follow every order you receive, we don't want to lose anyone else. May Harry protect us."

The crowd bowed their heads solemnly at the mention of their hero. "For Harry!" A voice rang out from the middle of the room. Hundreds of voices rose to join the first and the Great Hall became a thunder of pounding feet and shouts of 'For Harry'.

Draco turned and fled from the Hall before his emotions could overtake him. Hermione was entering as he came through the door. She gathered him into a tight hug. "Draco it's time." Hermione whispered tonelessly into his ear, squeezing him more tightly.

Draco nodded stiffly, drew back and adjusted his robes. He pulled his wand from his sleeve and whispered "wingaridum leviosa." A small silver ball levitated from a pocket in his robes and drifted through the door behind him. A flash of silver and gold flared behind him as the ball exploded into a mess of blinding lights. Each fleck of light drifted down towards a witch or wizard in the Great hall. When it touched bare flash it flashed brilliantly for a moment and then disappeared.

"Protectaris Collectavum" Draco said, pointing his wand at the place where the fleck of light had entered his skin. 'We're all connected now," Draco whispered tiredly, his face seemed to age decades in seconds, "may it protect us all."

Hermione nodded knowingly, she rubbed her mark, not needing to ask any questions. After all, it had been she who had adapted the dark mark so painstakingly for years; and it had been she who had thought to weave in the protection spell. She had lost Harry, should wouldn't lose anyone else. Hermione was dimly aware of Draco moving away from her and the dull rush of the crowd shifting. As she came back to awareness, the army was marching out of the castle walls and Ron was standing along stride her.

"I love you Herm" Ron said emotionally.

"Be safe, come home," Hermione replied, "I love you so much!"

Ron leaned forward and kissed Hermione firmly on the lips, then he pulled her into a fierce hug and walked away without another word.

**tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone who was wonderful enough to stick around until the end of this particular project. All I have to tell you about this story is that the ending has been planned since before I wrote the first word of the prologue. That said, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy the last chapter of fearing simple. Don't kill me.

**Fearing Simple Chapter 5**

All around him, Ron could hear the sounds of battle. The fortress of Voldemort had not been prepared for the surprise attack. Harry had been right of course, Ron relented to himself; it had been the best idea to strike as soon as possible. Voldemort's troops had been unprepared and the side of light had suffered only two casualties breaking into the stronghold. Once inside however the battle had increased in intensity as Voldemort's Death Eaters raised their wands against the onslaught. When the order and the side of light had reached the foyer of the old Malfoy mansion, they had not been prepared for the sight that reached their eyes.

Instruments of torture lined the walls and the windowsills and comprised huge piles lying on the floor. Ron Had choked back the urge to vomit as a crimson puddle below a pair of sharp tong-like instruments caught his eye. In that moment, the calm had passed and hexes began coming from all directions. Draco had been shouting orders above the screams of agony and violent curses. That was how Ron came to be in the dark tunnel he was following desperately.

Ron held up his hand to halt the progress of his small unit, cautiously scanning the dim light that had appeared in front of him. The foundations of the house shifted under the immense strain of the hatred raging within its walls. Deciding the area was secure, Ron turned to face his comrades.

"Alright, this corridor splits into three not far from here," Ron began, hastily scanning the group, '_Two veterans and two seventh years, Merlin.' _"Padma, you and Justin take the left corridor; Dean, you and Daniel take the right corridor. I'll go straight." Ron paused briefly while the others signaled their understanding.

"Good, follow me out then. Take care of each other; don't do anything stupid." Ron cast a pointed stare at Dean.

"Same to you, Ron." Padma retorted.

"We'll toast to our victory later at Hogwarts." Dean piped up with a grin; slapping Daniel, a pale determined Ravenclaw, on the back. "No liquor for you young'uns yet though, not even out of Hogwarts." Dean sobered up as the words left his mouth; a hush fell over the group.

"If you find anyone badly injured, remember the portkey." Ron tapped the small fleck of color, the mark of light; ingeniously designed with a protection spell and emergency portkey to Hogwarts' infirmary. "Don't let those filthy death eaters find out about them either!"

"Sir." The group replied in unison.

"For Harry," Dean said, checking his wand was securely stashed in the sleeve of his robe.

"For Pavarti," Padma whispered.

"For Freedom," Ron turned his eyes away from the crowd to scan the hall. "All clear."

With that, the group found themselves sprinting in opposite directions down poorly lit corridors.

Ron followed the dark dusty corridor as it twisted and turned, slowly declining further into the ground beneath the Manor. The air around him was becoming damp and hot. '_How far down have I gone?_' Ron wondered. He paused to listen, only the muffled sounds of tremors in the earth hinted at the battle he had left behind. His tip priority was to find any prisoners being held in the mansion. The he was to find Draco and help him fight the dark lord. '_Not that Draco feels he needs help against Voldemort,'_ Ron huffed internally. There was no way Ron was going to leave Draco alone in that fight. '_Who knows what he'll do, he doesn't care if he lives or dies after this fight.'_

Ron continued walking again, determined he would reach the dungeons soon. '_Where else would the Malfoy's put them, than as far underground as possible? All the better for torture when no one can hear you scream.'_ Ron thought bitterly.

Ahead the corridor split into two, Ron veered left, following the dim flicker of light he could see dancing among the shadows about 500 yards in front of him. His relief at finding a glimmer of light in the oppressively dark, damp, musty hall was quickly dispersed as the overwhelming stench of fear and death slammed into his nose; stopping him short.

**_The stench of fear and death assaulted his senses, triggering his gag reflex. Ron stopped walking as the sound of talking filtered through the blackness around him._**

'_No!_' Ron thought, shaking off the memories of the dream. Pausing he used all his concentration to focus his senses on the area around him. There was no sound other than the quiet scrapping sound o the rats as they scurried around near his feet. His nose was choked with the smells around him, and his skin was damp from the heavy air. Ron stopped the feeling of relief that was trying to creep into the back of his mind as he began moving silently towards the light source.

Just ahead of Ron loomed a doorway with a curving staircase. Below him, Ron could hear the soft clinking of a hard object against metal. '_Perhaps chains?'_ Ron thought. Sensing his objective was within reach, Ron pulled his wand slowly out of his sleeve; carefully and silently winding his way down the stairs with his body pressed tightly against the inner wall.

**_Ron inched forward, trying to hear what the man was saying; he paused at the sound of shifting chains. Another voice joined the conversation…_**

'_Stop it! You're going starkers!'_ Ron cursed himself. '_If anyone is alive they're going to need my full attention; not some blimely loony who is confusing his nightmares with reality.'_

Turning right at the bottom of the stairs, Ron entered a poorly lit, spacious room. The room was the picture of a dungeon. The left half of the room was lined with cells guarded by thick cast iron bars. The dark stone walls were dripping from the excessive moisture in the air; the cracks between blocks were teeming with moss. Along the right wall, manacles on long rusting chains hung down towards the floor.

Ron's eyes were drawn to the cellblock closest to him. Located directly across from a pile of decomposing corpses, the cell contained a small blonde girl with blackened eyes and dried blood on her lip. She was staring wide-eyed in horror at an object across the room. Had it not been for the shallow rising and falling of her chest, Ron would have dismissed her for dead.

**_…a small cell in the corner that contained a small, badly beaten little blonde girl…_**

"No." Ron whispered.

**_Ron ran forward, his scream mingling with the terrified scream of the young girl in the cell…_**

Ron's eyes refused to follow the path of the child's gaze. Instead he looked directly across the room from himself. There he spied another archway. An archway that would, if a person were surveying the room, place the cell in the far corner of the room. His eyes still refusing to move to the right side of the room, Ron inched towards the blonde girl. As he reached through the bars to lay his hand on her arm, the girl spooked, her eyes snapping to Ron's face, mouth opening in preparation for a scream. Ron raised his wand quickly, preparing to mutter a silencing charm; it proved to be unnecessary as the tension faded from the small child's lithe form and recognition lit behind her tired gray eyes.

"What's your name?" Ron whispered, wincing as the low tones echoed in the cavernous room.

"Loki," the small girl whispered back, leaning forward as a ghost of a smile flickered across her face.

"What's your last name Loki?" Ron rubbed her back in a slow circle, reaching for the wand he had lowered to the ground movements before. He was pointing it at the locks as she answered.

"Malfoy."

Ron looked up startled, "but …"

"My mommy said that the man living in our house was crazy. He killed my daddy, but I wasn't sad, cuz daddy locked mommy an' me in the dark. Mommy got taken away when he came." Loki motioned with a nod of her head to the side of the room Ron's eyes were actively avoiding.

"He 'uld sing to me, so I wasn't ascared, but he wo'n do it no more; he wo'n smile at me too. Is he mad at me?" Loki's voice wavered with the tears that sprang to her eyes. Ron choked, hurrying to open the cell door; he pulled Loki's tiny body into his arms.

Accidentally, Ron allowed his eyes to find the body hanging from the manacles on the wall in the far right corner of the room.

**_Ron heard a sickening crack as Harry's neck broke. Harry's head lulled unnaturally and his blank eye stared unseeing into the corner where Ron hid_**

Ron flinched and threw his head to the side as his stomach heaved, expelling its contents onto the dirty stone floor; silent streaks of tears streamed from his eyes. '_No it can't be! Wake up Ron, wake up!'_ An insistent tugging on his robe interrupted Ron's inner panic attack. Ron turned his eyes to the child in his lap.

"He's coming." Loki whispered, the fear returning to her eyes.

Ron jumped to his feet, raising his wand to chest height and placing Loki between the wall and himself, as the sound of rapidly approaching footfalls reverberated through the doorway across the room. He felt of surge of rage boil up in him as Voldemort entered the dungeon. Ron didn't notice the mark on his arm pulse as he drew himself up to full height to face the dark lord.

Voldemort's eyes quickly found Ron's form. After giving him the once over, Voldemort's eyes flickered to Harry's body, a venomous smile appearing on his lips. "Such a beautiful sight isn't it?" Voldemort rasped cruelly, "I couldn't bear to take it down; much more expressive than a tapestry wouldn't you say?"

Ron fought the urge to be sick again. "You're deranged Riddle."

"My name is Lord Voldemort." Voldemort rasped, eyes narrowing into red slits.

"You're not my lord, Tom. You're nothing but a filthy mudblood looking for power." Ron threw back, anger dominating his brain.

Voldemort raised his wand, rage twisting on his face. "How dare you? You weak, sniveling excuse for a wizard!"

As Ron prepared for an attack, a loud commotion in the halls distracted him and Voldemort momentarily. From behind him appeared Draco, Padma, Dean, Justin, Susan Bones and Zacharias Smith, with the loud 'CRACK' of apparition.

"Ah, Draco!" Voldemort hissed with malicious glee. "You're just in time to watch me destroy the only remaining vestiges of your family."

Draco's eyes turned toward Harry's badly damaged body. The evidence of a long period since death obvious on the corpse. Draco's eyes filled with angry tears and hatred. But Voldemort iddn't miss the flash of confusion. "Your sister you fool of a boy."

Draco followed his stare to the trembling form peeking around the edge of Ron's robes. Draco's expression turned to surprised confusion as he stared into his father's eyes on the tiny face. His eyes moved between the open cell door and the haunted eyes.

"Ah yes, thoughtful on my part wasn't it? Giving her a front row seat for the performance! Of course, she's been there since before Potter graced the cell next to her with his presence. You can thank your traitorous late mother for that." Voldemort chuckled.

"You're finished Voldemort, your death eaters have fallen. Without them, what do you have? You're nothing now, you are your father – weak and pathetic." Draco spat the words at the shell of a man before him.

"You would be wise to watch yourself Draco! To underestimate the enemy is the quickest way to defeat." Voldemort's wand rose slightly.

"You would do well to take your own advice Tom; after all you have been defeated by an infant." Draco sneered, his eyes flickering back to Harry.

Ron could see the foundations of Draco's façade slipping. Stepping forward Ron shouted, "Stupefy."

Voldemort countered the spell with a quick, "Protego."

However, Ron's actions had broken the spell hovering over the room. Curses began flying back and forth, the dark lord greatly out numbered. Ron picked up Loki and shoved her into Susan's arms, shouting "Hermione!"

Susan nodded in understanding and activated her portkey to Hogwarts.

Ron turned back to the fray to see Draco dodge a flash of green light. The killing curse struck Justin, who was recovering from the effects of the Crucio curse. Ron yelled and stared forward. "Avadra Kedavra" A jet of green light emerged from his wand. It streaked towards Voldemort, joined by two other curses cast by Draco and Padma. Voldemort staggered with the impact of the curses before falling to the ground.

Draco moved to Harry's body; openly sobbing he fell on his knees before the love of his life. "Harry," he choked out.

Ron cast a meaningful glace to Zacharias. Zach moved towards the wall as Ron placed his arm around Draco's shoulders, activating his portkey. Draco struggled violently against his friend. "No Ron, let me go. Please!" As Ron felt the pull behind his navel, they heard Zacharias' voice, "Mobliacorpus."

Ron looked around the hospital wing as he slumped to the floor under the deadweight of Draco, who was still sobbing uncontrollably. Tears of grief were running down Ron's face as well, as he rocked the man back and forth mumbling nonsense; making a soft humming noise. There was a loud clatter and the slap of feet running toward the pair. Suddenly Hermione was there, enfolding Draco and Ron in the familiar comfort of her arms and scent. With a knowing glance at Ron, her eyes sparkled with tears, which she shoved aside for the task at hand. Slowly, Hermione maneuvered Draco's collapsed form from Ron's hold, whispering softly into his ear. She pulled him up and moved toward a bed in the second row.

As Hermione was fussing over Draco, Ron noticed Loki staring around wide-eyed, three beds down from him. Summoning a chair to her bedside, Ron pulled the curtain to block the many victims of the war from her view. '_Blimey, the things this girl must have seen._' Ron cursed to himself.

"I jus woke up." Loki's small voice filtered through his reverie. "Was that my brover?"

Ron smiled at the childlike hope he could hear in her voice. He reached out to ruffle her hair. "Yeah, it is."

"Mommy said that he uld be a hee-row one day." Loki whispered conspiratorially, "Daddy said that he was a tater, I don't know what that is, but daddy was mean. Him and tha man put me in a bars and then took away mommy. I was ascared until _he_ came." The happiness in her voice when she place emphasis on 'he' left no doubt in Ron's mind that she meant Harry.

"How old are you Loki?" Ron asked

"I'm this much." Loki grinned holding up five tiny little fingers.

"How long did you know Harry?" Ron's smile faltered

"Since I was this much," Loki left two fingers raised. "He uld play peek-a-boo through a bars with me an tell me stories about princesses an dragons an a big squid." Loki's eyes were wide as she stretched her arms to the sides to show the squid's size. Suddenly her mood changed and she gazed at him solemnly, "He's gone like my mommy right?"

Ron nodded jerkily and pulled the baby girl into his arms as her little eyes filled with tears. Hermione checked in on them and gave Loki a dreamless sleep potion; smoothing her fine blonde hair away from her eyes as they fluttered closed.

It was three days later before Ron and Draco cautiously broached the subject of Harry. Draco had gathered his façade around him again, telling everyone that this is what he expected and although it had hurt, he was prepared for it. Ron was sitting next to Draco's bed in the hospital wing, listening to Draco beg Hermione to release him.

"Not just yet Draco, you've had a terrible trauma and I don't want you doing anything drastic." Hermione clucked

"I just wish I knew how it had happened, if Voldemort had destroyed the man I loved. It would be more unbearable to know that Voldemort had succeeded in taking his dignity." Draco's voice wobbled.

"He died defiantly." Ron whispered. Draco and Hermione looked at him sharply.

"Ron, he died a week before we arrived …" Hermione began gently

"No, a nightmare, I had one week prior; I saw it happen." Ron argued.

"Maybe it was just that, a nightmare." Hermione pressed.

"No, it was too detailed. I saw the room; know exactly what it looked like. I saw, I saw Loki screaming. How could I …" Ron was interrupted by a soft child's voice.

"I broughted you there."

All the eyes in the cubicle turned to Loki, standing at the foot of Draco's bed in a sleeping gown. Her bottom lip was quivering.

"I was ascared, that scary man kept doing bad things and Harry was sending me pictures of happy things, but my eyes saw past them to the scary man. So I went to look fo somebody to bring to me, so I uldn't be alone. I wanted by brover, cuz mommy showed me his aura, but he wasn't asleep. An then I a'membered the people from _his_ pictures, a'na found him (she pointed to Ron) sleeping. Everyone inna memories looked so happy, an I was so ascared." Loki's voice trailed off as the tears began to stream down her face. Ron moved to pick her up, but Draco beat him to it, pulling her into a fierce hug.

"I didn't know about you, I'm so sorry. I would never have left you there if I had known. I've failed you both."

Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance as he mentioned Harry. Hermione nodded towards the door of the hospital wing, pointing to herself. Ron nodded and Hermione disappeared off to the library to do some research on Loki's ability.

Hours later when Loki had been put down for a nap, Hermione excitedly returned to share her findings with the boys. "Its very rare, there's hardly any books on the subject," Hermione began. Ron and Draco shared a nostalgic look behind her back.

"Like Tonks and her abilities as a Metamorphmagus, it is an ability that comes with birth. It's similar to a mixture of leglimancy and the connection that was forged between Harry and Voldemort with the scar." Hermione paused briefly but stammered on. "She has the ability to see people's thoughts, but she can also influence their minds. Anyone's mind, not like Voldemort who could only reach Harry's mind. The extraordinary aspect of it, (Ron cocked his eyebrow as if to say, 'The rest isn't extraordinary?') is that she can not be blocked out by occulumency. I think that's why the dark lord has been keeping her alive, in the hopes of exploiting her gift." Hermione finished. Draco winced.

"She'll need to be taught to control her gifts, although she seems to have a grasp on them now; but as she gets older, the person she's influencing won't need to be asleep. We'll have to notify the family that takes her in. Perhaps Ron and I could put in for her…" Hermione trailed off, lost in thought.

"She's my sister, I'm taking her." Draco's voice was quiet but firm.

Hermione looked up, startled out of her internal dialogue. "Well that's what I had hoped, but with al you've been through I didn't know if you'd be up to it."

"She's my family, she's all I've got left." Ron gave Draco an offended look and Hermione looked slightly hurt. "I mean blood family; you know how I feel about you two. I just hope I can give her a better future than her past." Draco looked past Hermione to his sister's sleeping form. "We've got a lot of healing to do. Its not going to be simple."

"When have we ever shied away from something difficult?" Ron offered a half-hearted grin. The three shared a small laugh, which echoed with loss and sadness, but held a glimmer of hope.

Ron entered his house wearily; Hermione had too much work to do at Hogwarts to return hone tonight. Slamming the door he winced as the noise cut through the silence. Throwing his cloak on the rack, he moved into the living room. "Harry?" He called hopefully, feeling foolish. '_You saw his body._' Ron's eyes were drawn to the side table. There in the soft glow from the moon; Ron saw Harry's glasses. His heart jumped and the sadness settled over him again. It was over.

Finis.


End file.
